


He hurt me. And I'm ok with that.

by sydney_paris_morroco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Good Significant Other Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Happy Ending, Hot Reiner Braun, Italian Mafia, M/M, Overprotective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi Ackerman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Russian Mafia, Short Eren Yeager, Slow Burn, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydney_paris_morroco/pseuds/sydney_paris_morroco
Summary: After Eren gets out of an abusive relationship with Jean, he wanders around his life with no purpose or sense of direction. After he starts a new job, he is thrust into a world of intrigue and danger, with no help from his "friends" or family.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Past Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover - Relationship, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

As Eren sat there, his back against the door, his mind was racing. _What had he done?_ He just sat there, waiting for the door to bust down, or for Jean to start trying to force his way into the room. His blood ran cold when he heard, “Ok then you worthless bitch, I guess I am going to break up with you.” _Wait what? Wait nonNONONONONONON_ ** _NONONON_** _-._ Eren stops himself from opening the door, and instead, based on instinct from their past fights, got up and leaned a chair against the door. And like clockwork, when he didn’t come rushing out of the room to try and get Jean to come back to him, he started to bang on the door, screaming about how he couldn’t do this, about how he wasn’t going to be able to love anyone else, how he didn’t matter, how he-. He started to silently cry, and he put his hands over his ears, blocking out the rest of what Jean was saying. He just sat there, and he didn’t know for how long, but he sat there and cried on the wooden floor. A couple of hours later, he was all cried out, and he finally calmed down and realized that Jean had left. He sat there, empty, as he realized that he was done. Free. He no longer had to rush out of work, leaving Armin and Annie there looking at him in the way, the way that said that they pitied him, that they had sympathy for him, and that they wanted him to stop. He took out his phone and proceeded to block Jean on everything, his phone number, his Insta, his Twitter, even the godforsaken Tumblr account that he had. He took the time to scroll through his Tumblr, and see all the memes and other junk on his timeline. After that, he called Armin. “He-hey Armin, how are you?” “Eren? Aren’t you on a date with Jean?” Eren could hear the disdain for Jean in his voice. “Wel-” “Well sorry I can’t talk right now, I’m on a date with Annie, so you guys have fun.” With that Armin hung up. Eren stood up and shook himself, not that surprised that after all the shit that he had put Armin through, he was finally done. He smiled to himself, as something occurred to him. He looked on his Snapchat, and he smiled when he saw Armin and Annie’s figures together. _I knew that they had something going on, I just never expected it to get serious._ He decided to clock in for an extra shift, deciding to get some extra cash. He stretched, and on instinct, checked his phone for any commands from Jean, but smiled, knowing that he was finally free. Alarm bells were going off in the back of his mind, but he pushed them aside and went to work. 

As he put on his apron with the coffeeshops insignia on it, he pushed open the door to the shop, he knew that coming was the right decision. The workers were swamped, simply unable to keep up with the long line. As he walked behind the counter, they greeted him with relief. Eren was well known for his ability to somehow keep customers calm, even with long waits. As he took position behind the register, he prepared himself, knowing that he was going to be working for a long, long time. 

**_3 hours later._ **

As Eren finished up the line, he felt accomplished. Not only had the customers remained calm, but they had also gotten a lot of tips. As the line grew shorter, a sense of unease started to grow within him. He couldn’t pinpoint the source, but as the store got closer to closing hours, he knew that for some reason, he didn’t want to leave. As he looked out the window, he could suddenly sense why.  _ Wai- No. noNONONONON _ **_NONONONONONO._ ** He froze for a good 15 seconds as he stared at him.  _ J-Jean? What was he doing here?  _ “OI- Brat!” He jumped, turning to look at the new stranger that had talked to him. They had black hair, grey eyes, and an intimidating figure. They were also wearing a black suit and had on an expensive watch. They were considerably taller than Eren was as well. “Are you going to take my order or what?” “S-Sorry sir, can you give it to me again?” “Black Tea, no sugar, no anything added to it. You got that?” “Yessir, it’ll be right out!” He turned to the back and gave the order. He turned and looked out the window at Jean. Jean took out his phone and waved it. Eren gulped, and took out the phone, unblocking Jean. What he saw chilled his blood.  _ You can’t hide from me you little bitch. Come out of the coffee shop now, and I won’t kill you immediately.  _ He started to hyperventilate, and when one of the workers came out of the back to give Eren the drink for the businessman, he almost screamed. As he calmed down and gave the businessman his drink, he noticed that they had also looked outside to see what was scaring him. He didn’t expect him to know. After all, the businessman couldn’t possibly know what was scaring him so badly. He turned around and started to close up the shop, his body on autopilot. As he worked, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned around, and  _ Jean had gotten even closer.  _ Eren paused, not believing his eyes.  _ Ar- Are they talking?  _ The businessman was talking to him, and by the looks of it, Jean wasn’t happy. As his eyes connected with Jean’s, he saw his eyes darken. Jean turned around and stalked away, clearly angry with whatever the businessman had said to him. He turned away before the man could turn and look at him. He was relieved, but also scared. Suddenly he looked up. “What on EARTH do you think you're doing here?”


	2. Chapter 2

He rocked back on his heels, stunned, as Armin stalked towards him with a look of pure rage. He scrambled backward, and his shoulder knocked into a glass. He whirled around and barely caught it, but as he turned around, he realized that Armin wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at the businessman. “Get out. Get out now.” he said, staring him down. The businessman raised an eyebrow. “That’s not a very nice way to treat your customers, now is it?” “I don’t care. We all know what you do for your business, and I don’t want mine to be targeted. Get out. Now.” “Fine, I will leave.” And so he did, he dropped the cup, making a huge mess, and walked out the door. “Um, what was that?” Eren asked Armin. He had never seen him act like this, it was so out of character. “Eren? What are you doing here? I thought you were out on a date with  _ Jean. _ ” Again, Eren could hear the disgust permeating his voice at the mention of his boyf-  _ ex- _ boyfriend. “Um, we… we broke up. I’ve blocked him on everything, a-and, um, well-” “You broke up? Sure. Well, I won’t be paying you for this hour anyway, since I’m sure you’ll have to suddenly leave anyway. I’ve lost enough money propping you up.” With that Armin and Annie walked out. Eren was stunned. And just like that, the emotions of the day boiled over. So, calmly and quietly, he folded up his apron, packed up his things, and quit. As he walked out, he felt the eyes of everyone on him, but he didn’t care. He was done. With Jean. With Armin. With Annie. As soon as he got home, he pulled out his laptop and sat down at his desk overlooking the street. It was a nice place, with a park and theatre right across from the window. He was paying less than he should for the quality and space that the apartment gave him, but he was happy to catch a break. As he turned on the computer and scrolled through his LinkedIn and Indeed he noticed an ad for extra training.  _ Huh. There’s a college with an opening for computer coding.  _ As Eren pondered this, he realized that college would be expensive and that he would have to get a dorm and a job.  _ How did I even find this? It’s a well-known university but… _ He stopped thinking as his eyes trailed down to the bottom of the page.  _ Ah~ it’s for people who are poor and want a second chance.  _ He studied the paperwork and concluded that he qualified. So he filled out the form and decided to submit his application. After that, he turned his attention to other matters. Mainly, how on earth he was going to afford rent. He thought about it, and after scrolling through a million and one job forms, of which he was desperately underqualified, he found one.  _ Looking for a guard on the docks, 25$/hr, will be given gun, patrol schedule.  _ Eren froze, and then immediately filled out the form.  _ 25$ an hour? That’s crazy!  _ Before he submitted it though, he paused.  _ The docks? That's where a lot of drugs and prostitutes go through. The docking company that owns it wouldn’t pay this much.  _ After thinking about it for a while, he decided to go through with it anyway. 25$ an hour was a lot, and he was desperate.  _ The gang wars have been dying down, so it's not like I’ll be caught in the middle of a firefight or something.  _ After deliberating over it, he decided to submit his form.  _ Armin wouldn’t want me to take the job, but after what he said, I don’t think I should care what he thinks.  _ As soon as he was done, he realized just how tired he was, and went to bed. 

**_ Unknown’s POV  _ **

He’s finally asleep. The mission can proceed as planned. “Radio to Hawkeye. The Hummingbird has gone down.” They rocked back on their heels, smiling. Soon they would be able to ensure that nothing went wrong, that the mission was a success.

**_ 12 hours later _ **

Eren blinked his eyes open, unable to stand the sunlight filtering through his blinds and curtains that seemed to be boring a hole directly into his eyes. He sat up and started to stretch, before getting up and going to his kitchen to acquire breakfast. As he ate his donut and hot chocolate, his phone rang. He picked it up without bothering to look at the number. “Hello? Who is this?” “I understand that you filled out the paperwork about the job offer online?” The mans’ voice was deep and flat, with no emotion in it whatsoever. “Er-yes that was me.” “Well congratulations, you are hired. Go down to the docks at 9 PM tonight. Don’t be late.” With that, he hung up. Eren was slightly weirded out, but he didn’t question it. He started to get ready before he realized that he didn’t have anywhere to go anyways. He sat down before deciding to check on his college application. As he was scrolling through it, a notification popped up that said that he had passed the first round of filters, and was going on to the second. He smiled but decided to scroll through his Insta. He noticed that everyone from his work had blocked him, but he decided to unfriend them all anyway. As he was going through his cleanse, he noticed someone was sitting in the park, not moving. He shrugged it off, knowing that sometimes people just had to take a break from life. As he got through mindlessly scrolling through Insta and Tumblr, he decided to go get some groceries. He got up, got dressed in something other than an oversized hoodie, and went on his way to the grocery store.

**_ Unknowns POV  _ **

“The hummingbird has left the nest, I repeat, the hummingbird has left the nest.” They got up and followed him from the rooftops. As they did so, they told the person on the bench to stay there, to ensure that they did not give away that they were watching him.  **_ Eren.  _ ** The name sparked something inside of him, something that was dangerous and sharp, filled with lust.  **_ Eren.  _ ** They swore, by the gods, the fire inside of them, by everything that they knew, that soon, oh so very soon Eren would be theirs, and no. One. Elses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well~ this fic has been updated, and the other one has a couple of chapters in the works, but I am happy to announce that I am investing some time and energy into a one-shot fic that has around 20k words so far. See you next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

He walked down to the grocery store with pep in his step, happy that he finally had things going his way. Eren went inside the small store and got everything he needed. He decided to be a little more on the frugal side, simply because he didn’t know what it was going to be like at the new job. It paid well, but he didn’t want to put himself in danger. If he got hurt… he shivered. His parents had died just after he moved out, and any other relatives that he may have had died. If he got hurt, he couldn’t work, and if he couldn’t work, he didn’t have money, and if he- He cut his thoughts off.  _ Everything is going to be fine! This is going to work out, and once it does, I’m going to be in a much better place, especially financially.  _ As he paid for his things and stepped out of the store, he felt eyes on him. He looked behind him and saw a man in a trench coat watching him. He looked away and hurried up the street, but when he pretended to rush past something and have it catch his eye, he could tell that the person was still there. He tried to calm his beating heart and turn away to go back to his apartment, but every single sense in his body told him to not lead him to where he lived. He turned down an alley and ran down it before bursting out the other side. He went into a random shop and hid as he watched the entrance of the alley from across the street. The man came out and looked around. Realizing that he had lost Eren made him slightly angry, and Eren could see the man stiffen up before turning around and disappearing. As Eren walked out of the store, he slowly walked back to his apartment, cautious of any people who might be watching him. Of course, for all of his caution, he didn’t lookup. 

**_ Unknown’s POV _ **

_ Huh. He has brains and a body. The perfect boy.  _ That reminded them. “I want everything that you have on the person who was following him. I know that I want him, which means that others might want him as well.” “Yessir.” “Good, have the report on my desk by the end of the day.” With that, he clicked the burner phone shut and walked away to the edge of the building where he dropped it in a pool of rainwater.  _ Hmmm. So others have eyes on him as well. This isn’t good, but I can’t make my move just yet.  _

**_ Eren’s POV _ **

He shivered as he turned around and locked his door. He even got a chair and put it under the handle, he wasn’t going to take any chances. At the very least, he wanted a warning that someone was coming into his house. As he stepped away and let out a sigh of relief, he turned around and started to put his groceries away. Once he was done with that, he looked through his emails and clicked on one from the company he was going to start working for.  _ Wear all black, no sparkles, nothing shiny. If you do not have all black clothes, clothes will be provided.  _ He hummed, but he was a little confused. He sat there for a little before deciding that he wasn’t going to show up in his normal clothes, in case the docks were muddy and he fell. Once was done with that, he decided to clean until it was time to go to his new workplace. 

**_ 6 hours later  _ **

He was done cleaning. The apartment had been scrubbed, the laundry is done, the plants watered, the computer cleaned, the frigid scrubbed, and the laundry done. He felt satisfied, but he decided to get dressed and go to his job early. He wanted to put a little time in between him and the start of his shift, in case anything happened. As he walked towards the docks, he picked a roundabout way to get down there, in case he had a tail. He shivered and tightened his hoodie.  _ A tail… _ The thought had never occurred to him before. He had never imagined having one before, but now that he had had one, he was scared. He had to go to work though, so he decided to suck it up, and simply be more cautious. Once he got there, he noticed a sign that said  _ NEW EMPLOYEES HERE _ on a door. As he walked up to it, he knocked, and then once he heard a muffled, “Come in!” He walked in. He froze when he saw the guy sitting at the counter. He was hot. Like, drop-dead gorgeous. He regained control of his body though and walked up to him. “Um, h-hi. D-do you know where the, uh, extra clothes are?” The guy looked up at him and smiled. Eren felt his heart skip a beat, but he managed to smile back. “Sure they're right down the hall.” He also winked.  _ He fucking WINKED.  _ Eren felt himself blush, but he went down the hall, faster than he would’ve thought possible given his state. He sighed and fanned himself. As he got dressed he put his clothes in a locker with his name on it. He also saw some kind of contraption that looked like it was there to hold a bunch of rulers. He paused, confused, before going back out to the hot guy. “Um, what's your name, and also what am I supposed to put in this?” he said, pointing towards the holster. The guy looked up at him, a small smile on his face before reaching under the desk and pulling out a gun. Eren froze as he reached over the desk, and placed it in his holster.  _ Was he imagining it when his arm brushed against his? When he smiled as he looked directly into Eren’s eyes?  _ He brushed it off, giggled, and stammered out. “U-Uhm, I-I guess I’ll g-go.” He smiled. “See ya! And the names Reiner by the way. Reiner Braun.” “O-ok. See you around Reiner!” He turned away and went out into the night. Right before he walked back in and asked, “ What exactly am I supposed to do again.” Reiner rolled his eyes before handing him a sheet of paper.  _ Sit next to Reiner’s desk and watch the cameras. Only around the hours of 9 PM-3 AM can you slack off. DO NOT GO OUTSIDE. DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR FOR ANYONE ELSE. FOLLOW REINERS INSTRUCTIONS.  _ He frowned before looking over at Reiner. He smiled and opened a door that led to the other side of the counter.  _ So I’m going to be working with Reiner. It’s going to be a longggg night.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well~ that's another chapter out. Who do you think Eren should end up with? Feel free to put it in the comments below~


	4. Chapter 4

Eren left the building blushing furiously. The entire time that he had worked with Reiner he had been pretty much eye-fucking him. As he left, Riener wolf-whistled at his retreating figure. Eren had jumped and turned around, and the last thing that he saw was Reiner smirking at his retreating figure. He blushed again, and once the door closed he ran back to his apartment, stealth be damned. As he looked into his bank account he saw that all the money had been transferred. He stayed from 6 to 6 so… he had made 300 dollars! He was happy with that figure and decided that before going out to celebrate, he should sleep first. He locked the door, put the chair under it, showered, put on his pj’s, and climbed into bed. 

**_ 8 hours later _ **

Eren woke up refreshed and ready for the next 4 hours. As he got dressed, he decided to go to a hangout of his, a bar called Rose. As he left the building, he called an Uber and decided to tell it to meet him down at the end of the street. However, as he passed an alleyway to go to the meetup, he saw someone walking rapidly towards him. He turned around and walked into the alley. He was about to sprint down its length when he saw someone at the end of the alleyway watching him. He panicked for a couple of seconds before starting to climb up the wall. As he reached the top, he looked behind him and saw them meet up and start to climb up the wall. He ran down the row of houses while fumbling with his phone. He picked it up before calling Reiner. “Rei-Renier please come pick me up!” “Woah calm down, what's wrong?” he said, sounding confused. “T-there are these guys, and they're following me! Please come quick!” He was silent, but then said, “I’ll be right there.” With that, he hung up. He ran towards the docks and risked a look behind him. When he saw that they were getting even closer, he jumped onto the next building. He saw a car screech up next to him and saw Reiner open the door and tell him to get in. He jumped off of the building, rolling along the pavement, flung himself into the car, and turned around to look at his pursuers. They stood there, silently watching, shrinking in the distance as they drove away.

**_ Unknown's POV _ **

How. Dare. They. Eren was his, and not some  _ toy _ to be chased down. He wanted them dead, and he wanted them dead  _ now.  _

**_ Eren’s POV  _ **

Once he got himself under control, he told Reiner everything. How they chased him, how he got away. Once he was done, he wanted to ask him what was going to happen but stopped himself when he saw that Reiner’s grip on the steering wheel was white-knuckled. “Here’s what's going to happen. I am going to drop you off at my place, where you are going to get you a place where you are safe. Then you are going to give me your keys so I can go to your apartment and pack all of your things.” Eren rocked back. “Bu-.” “No buts. You were chased down, and they likely know where you live. Be safe, not dumb.” Eren was stunned, but he was still badly shaken up by the incident. He had been in shock before, but now that he was coming down from the adrenaline high, he was starting to shake, hit with visions of him being caught by the people. He didn’t know what they would’ve done to him, but he wasn’t eager to find out.

**_ Reiner’s POV _ **

_ Poor thing. He looks so shaken.  _ Reiner glances over at Eren, noting how all the blood has drained from his face. He pulls over before silently opening the door. Eren throws himself out and pukes up in the bushes. He gets out paper towels, a breath mint, and a water bottle. He remembers the last time he had to do this for someone. 

_ He glanced over at the black-haired man, noting how he clutched at his backpack like it was the last thing that he had on earth. As he drove towards his house, the man blurted out, “Can you pull over? I’m about to puke.” Reiner quickly pulls over, unlocking the door. He gets out and pukes, holding his stomach. He got up, shakily, coughing. He crawled into the back of the car and passed out. Reiner glanced back, chuckled, and continued to drive back to his place. _

**_ Present Day _ **

_ Urgh. Why am I thinking of him now? I need to focus all of my energy on Eren.  _ He glanced over and saw that he had stopped shaking. “Eren,” he called. “I have some towels and water.” Eren glanced up at him before taking the supplies and using them. He climbed back in, looking refreshed but still uneasy. As he curled up in the seat, Reiner watched him fight his closing eyes, Reiner simply reached over and shut them. “You need sleep after what you’ve been through.” He watched Eren furiously blush, liking the way that it razed across his cheeks, and started to drive off. He opened his eyes, fighting to stay awake before succumbing to sleep. The moment he did, his entire body relaxed, tired of the stress from running away, and losing his apartment. Reiner brought him into his house and brought him up to his bed. He debated stripping him down, but as much as his lust yearned to do so, he decided against it, for obvious reasons. He had just met him, and it was weird and creepy to strip someone down without their knowledge. He left him there and left to go to work. He sighed, knowing that his taking the job had put him into a world that was going to test him, to the very brink of his abilities. It would be these next few weeks that decided whether or not it was going to break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Another chapter out, for both of my works! See you next time~ And as always, your comments are always greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren woke up, momentarily confused. He got up and looked around, confused. He got up and noticed a note that Reiner had left for him.  _ Get up and go shower. I have clothes prepared for you in the bathroom. I’ll be back at around 8 AM. _ He smiled, before getting up to clean himself off. As he got out and dressed in Reiner’s clothes, he smiled as the oversized hoodie he wore fell around his figure. As he went down to the kitchen, he saw another sticky note that read  _ You can have some pop tarts and chocolate milk, I am all out of actual food. Sorry! :) _ . He grinned and started to rip open the frosted pop tart package when he heard someone knocking at the door. He went to go open it, and as he looked through the peephole, he decided to call Reiner. “Hey Reiner, there is someone at the door, and I’m gonna open it, just thought I should let you know.” “WAIT! Do you recognize the person?” Eren hummed as he thought about it for a second. “No, but-” “Don’t open the door,” Reiner said, his voice calm, but infused with fear. “Go directly up to the bedroom and in the closet, there is a door. Open it and then lock it. I will call you to tell you it is safe to come out. Do NOT open the door for anyone else, got it?” Eren stumbled at his tone, a tone that he knew deep inside of him warned of danger. ‘G-got it.” With that, he hung up and sprinted up the stairs to the closet, just as the person started to pound at the door. He raced into the closet, found the door, and flung it open, only to stop in shock. Behind the door was a bunker-style hideout. Silver walls, canned food, the whole 9 yards. He moved once he heard the door downstairs get kicked down, and he closed the fake door behind him before activating the door that looked like a safe door. He then sat down in a corner and sat there stunned.  _ What had he gotten into?  _

**_ Unknown’s POV _ **

_ Today is the day! _ So far the raid on the house was going well.  _ Soon he will be mine, mine, MINE!  _ They waited in the car before getting a call. “Boss, there appears to be a bunker in the house. We don’t have anything that we can bust through to get to him. Any ideas boss?” They clinched the phone in their hand so hard it started to bend and break. “Bos-” “Shut. Up.” They sat there, thinking, before deciding on a way to ensure that the person who was keeping him away from them. “Trash the place. I want things on fire, everything torn up, messed up, broken, shattered.” “Got it, boss.” With that, they hung up. They stared out the window, thinking over what their next move was going to be. 

**_ Reiner’s POV _ **

_ What!?! What do they want with him? He hasn’t even been at this job for more than a day… _ He got up and sighed. A rival mafia going for one of their own possible lovers? This was the cause for an all-out war. He shifted uncomfortably, before taking out his phone and making the call.  _ What had Eren gotten himself into? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this cliffhanger~ I DO NOT POST ON WEEKENDS. If I do, it is a rare occurrence, and it is highly likely that I will tell you beforehand. See you on Monday~


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Reiner heard the man on the other end pick up, he wondered if he was making the right choice. A gang war would be brutal and he wasn’t sure that he was going to start one over Eren. “Hello? I assume you know what this number means Reiner.” “Yes, I do… You know the Russian Mafia? Well, I brought the new dock worker home last night-” “Did it occur to you that maybe he was a spy?” “Boss…You are the one who vetted him…” He heard silence on the other line and decided to wait for a response. As he started to organize his car, he heard someone cough and then shift on the other end. “Well then… I will call the other boss and see what they think of this new development.” He heard the person hang up and decided to slowly drive home on the back roads. He gripped the steering wheel tightly but cautioned himself to go slowly. If he got there early then there was a chance that he could spook someone and start a firefight. 

**_Unknown’s POV_ **

_I am this close to finally getting Eren. Soon I will hold him in my arms, and make sure that he_ **_never leaves._ **

**_Levi’s POV_ **

_Hm? Why is Erwin calling me?_ “Can I help you?” “Why are you raiding Reiner’s house? “I’m not doing anything of the sort. I ask that you-” “WAIT WHAT?” Levi waited, hoping that he realized what he had just done. He had yelled at the head of another mafia, another crime family, with no regard for the consequences. “Levi...you do realize that Reiner owns a secret home. One that we both verified to be safe.” Verified safe houses were safe houses that were created during the deal. The deal was between the Italian mafia (Erwin’s) and Russian (Levi). The deal carved out many things like who controlled what area, who could move what to where, and when. Mostly the key point of the deal was the safe houses. Safe houses were houses known by both groups and all of their members. If fighting ever broke out between the two, a member who went inside of the houses was considered to be safe. No fighting, missiles, guns, or weapons of any kind were allowed in the houses. They were a neutral zone between the two groups. The implications of this slammed into him. “I know that by now you understand what this means, so I will hang up and we can conduct a thorough investigation into who leaked it, and who caused it.” With that, he hung up and Levi was left standing there. He was filled with a cold fury because he knew who had done it, and when he was through with them, there was a very little chance that they were going to be alive.

**_Eren’s POV_ **

He sat there for what felt like hours, not daring to move, breathing only when his system was in danger from shutting down due to the lack of oxygen. As he sat there, on the verge of breaking down and crying as he heard footsteps come closer and closer to his hiding spot. He froze when he heard someone say, “I thought the little bitch would be in here… I’ll go search the house again.” He had heard that voice before. It was a voice that screamed at him, tore him down, make him feel horrible, and in that instant, he knew that he should have known that whatever he did, wherever he went he couldn’t escape his horrible, horrible ex-boyfriend Jean.

**_Jean’s POV_ **

_Where could that little fucking bitch_ **_be?_ ** He tore through the house, red coloring his vision as he looked for Eren. _I date that brat, I give him everything he needs, and he ups and_ **_leaves?_ ** _When I find him, I am going to…_ Jean looks up and freezes, his heart stops. 

**_Shit._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you didn't see that one coming... Feel free to come join my server [here!](https://discord.gg/VHwbzR6sEa)


	7. Chapter 7

As Eren sat there he only became more panicked. Whomever the person was, they had stopped flinging everything around like an animal and had gone quiet. As he huddled there, terrified, he wondered why he had even taken this job.

**_ Reiner’s POV _ **

_ I hope that Eren is ok. I hope that whatever happened has been sorted out.  _ He gripped the steering wheel, hating himself for every second that he stayed there on the back road. As he sat there, he saw someone run by his vehicle and stop. He whirled around to face the gun pointed directly at him and he froze. He considered diving for the 9mm hidden under his seat but he decided against it as the gun was prodded into the side of his head. “Get out. Get out now!” He stepped out and walked ten paces from the car. He heard it start up and wheel around, clearly deciding against silencing Reiner and just flat out running. He turned around and started to jog towards the safe house, praying that Eren was safe.

**_ 30 minutes earlier _ **

**_ Jean’s POV _ **

_ Shit...What do I do against him? _ Levi stood there, his eyes as cold as ice. “What the fuck are you doing? This is a safe house, and there's NO REASON as to why you should be here. You have three seconds before I-” Jean pretended to lungs for the gun, causing Levi to step back to pull his gun out. However, at the last second, Jean switched directions and ran away, sprinting out the back door. It was a gamble to be sure, but he guessed that Levi wouldn’t shoot him as he was still an important piece of his operations. As Jean ran, a red haze settled over his vision.  _ He was so close! That little bitch was right there, and I let him get away...I should’ve made my move on the way to his new workplace before he had the protection of anybody else! That little whore can’t live without me, and as soon as he realizes that, he’s going to come crawling back to me… I will have you Eren because you are mine, and you belong to me! _

**_ Levi’s POV _ **

_ Tch. He won’t get far. As soon as he pops up, my agents are going to kill him. He cannot be allowed to go talk to someone else, as he could compromise many, if not all of our operations. Not only that, I am going to have to inform Erwin of all of this mess...This is not going to be pretty.  _ Levi walked around the house, going directly to the closet partially hidden behind the couch and looking inside of it. While Jean had been thorough, the whole point of the safe house was to have areas inside of it to hide out in. And while he knew getting Eren would win him some friend points with Erwin, he also had to get a contract out on Jean while he knew he was still in the area. He walked out to the front of the house and got in his car. He leaned back, popped some aspirin, and started what would become many long phone calls as he drove away. 

**_ Jeans’ POV _ **

_ Damn… _ He watched Levi leave and then stuck a tracker under his car. It would be helpful to know where he went first. He turned around and got his gun out. He had another one, he had left it in the house, but training under Levi had ensured that he was always prepared. He started to wonder what he was going to do now. Without the support of Levi and the mafia, he had no tools, no money, and no support. As he trudged through the forest his mind wandered. There was no way that he could get to Eren now, he was most likely either holed up in the safe or he had run after hearing him stop looking through the house. He needed someone who knew him, who knew him well enough to understand him, know his every move. As he was thinking, an answer swirled around at the back of his mind, niggling at him. He relaxed and continued through the forest, knowing that an answer would come to him naturally and that he was going to be able to plan out his next moves. He saw some random idiot sitting in a truck and decided that this was going to be his method of transport. He held him up and whirled away, leaving him stranded. As he drove off the answer presented itself and he smiled.  _ Armin and Annie seemed to be protective of him, and know him very well. They will have a fun time playing with me. This is how I catch him, how I make him break. This is my way forward, and nothing,  _

**_ nothing will stop me.  _ **

**_ Reiner’s POV _ **

_ Why isn’t he opening the door?  _ “Eren! It’s me! Please open the door! Eren!” He stopped pounding on the door before realizing why he wasn’t. He scrambled for his phone and dialed the number as quickly as he could. As soon as he heard Eren pick up, he heard him sobbing, already in full breakdown mode. “Eren, please open the door as quickly as you can. I’ll be right outside waiting for you.” He heard him hang up and saw the door creak open. Eren collapsed into his arms, tired from the fear and stress of the day. He carried him down to the garage where he took the sedan waiting for them and decided to call the boss for instructions. “Hey, boss. I have him, but where am I supposed to take him?” He heard silence on the other end, and then a sigh. “You should take him to headquarters. He’s in too deep for us to leave him in the dark, and I don’t think you want to kill him. Also, until we know what Levi is doing, we cannot trust any safehouses, and I will not put you or him in danger.” “Got it. See you in 50 minutes.” “Text me when you are about halfway through your journey.” With that, he hung up. Not for the first time, he shook his head as he drove off wondering something he was afraid he was going to be thinking for a long time.  _ What have you gotten yourself into Eren? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Feel free to join my discord server!](https://discord.gg/VHwbzR6sEa)And there goes another chapter! Armin and Annie become important again, oh yes they do~ Maybe they'll survive maybe they won't! I hope to find out and see~


	8. Chapter 8

Jean snuck through the street, his eyes locked on the small cafe. He missed the days when he knew exactly where Eren would be and when. The pleasure he got from knowing that Eren was always within reach, ready to be a good little servant, obeying his master, was a high that he didn’t think he had ever gotten before. He looked down on the cafe from the rooftop of the store in front of it and settled down to wait. He knew when they typically closed, but the craziness of his day went that somehow he was still an hour or two behind closing time. He watched the place, mildly disinterested and almost didn’t notice the person sneaking up on him. He whirled around and instantly knew that he was dead. Mikasa, Levi’s best assassin, was right on top of him. She didn’t mess around, and was one of the few authorized to use the 3D maneuvering gear. And once he had you in her sights, there were very few ways to escape. He felt the hand come down on his shoulder and then he got up and whirled around ready to run, to fight, to fl-

**_Levi’s POV_ **

“The problem has been dealt with.” “Good to know Mikasa. Thank you for this...assistance.” The word felt sour in his mouth. He had only ever said it twice before, once when he was shaking with rage, the other with sorrow. Normally Mikasa handled deliveries of products as she was known and feared, but assassinating people was her second best skill. As he sat there, pondering what he had become, he became aware of the silence on the other end. “Is there a problem Mikasa?” “...” “...” “I’ll deal with it.” With that, Mikasa hung up and left Levi staring at his phone. He tucked it away and moved towards the giant mansion, slightly anxious and full of apprehension. He knew that Erwin would not be pleased, and that depending on what happened, there was no way he was going to avoid his punishment. His eyes darkened and he shivered. That was the reason they had made the deal, not because they wanted to, but because they were sleeping together. He walked up the steps, pausing at the great door before knocking. As he was let in, he let out a breath and stepped into the dark hall, unsure of what he was about to face.

**_Mikasa’s POV_ **

She dragged his body behind the dumpster before putting it in the car she had hidden there. She didn’t take people out and leave them in the dumpster because that would leave evidence for the police to find, and if they did that then there would be questions, and questions lead to arrests, and arrests led to-. No. She would not fail. Not now. And not ever. She sat there, thinking over all of her options, concerned about the new problem she was encountering. She looked around the corner again, staring right at Annie, her old partner. 

_ “Annie!” “I got you covered!” Annie opened fire on the building, ensuring that Mikasa could move across the parking lot. They were fighting over a large shipment of drugs, set to move up into their rivals territory. They didn’t sell drugs, they did something else. However, they used drugs to create a problem so large in a rival gangs area that the government couldn’t ignore it, and they started to crack down. If it started to get out of control they would handle it, but for now, they needed more drugs in the area. Suddenly Annie screamed. Mikasa looked up and paled as she stared right at Armin. He looked back at them surprised, before he got in an armored car and drove away. He must have given the guards some command, as the guards all put down their weapons and stared at them instead. Mikasa grabbed Annie and stuffed her in the car before quickly driving away to a secluded spot on a cliff. She stopped before clambering over the center console, planting herself in Annies’ lap and kissing her on the lips before razing hickey’s down her neck. They both knew that this was what she needed, what she desired, and they. Both. loved it.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist~ SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING. College and school work hit me hardddddddddd, and I know I have neglected my works, but I have no clue how to advance the plot because I have like 30 new ideas for other works but I know I can't leave this one, and I am working on the discord server and I have the on-shot update for the BakuDeku AU and I have to update the chapters for my other AU and I am so so so sorry, please accept this and don't kill meeeeeeeeeee~


	9. Chapter 9

Mikasa flinched as she pulled out of the painful memory and all of the other ones just like it. T hurt her to have to go through that all over again. She felt another memory roll over her, but she pushed it back and straightened her back. She turned away, back into the shadows and walked over to the body. She took it out and stuffed it in a black garbage bag before hiding it in her trunk, aching to get the hell out of there. As she turned around and lit the match, she shuddered, another memory pulling her down again. 

_ She put her finger on the trigger, waiting for her moment to strike. They had been ordered to take out a member of their own gang for some reason. Neither she nor Annie particularly cared, as their job description was simply to take care of problems, not to care about what had caused them. As she sat there, she felt a fire start up on her left side. She shifted before giving into her instinct to look at it. She saw Annie setting up a picnic blanket on the top of the gravely part of the roof of the abandoned warehouse, off to the left of the fire. Once she turned around she saw that she had set up a nice little picnic and that Annie was blushing a little. Annie turned around and spread out her arms, her nervousness showing. “Well, since we have, well you know slept together a couple of times,” she said, fiddling with her clothes and clearing her throat a couple of times, “I thought that we should have a proper date. You know, just for the-” Mikasa threw herself into Annie’s arms and whispered into her ear, “ I love it, I love it, I love it. But what are we going to tell Levi? You know that we have to report it to him.” “ I actually already told him. This… was a setup for a date.” With that Annie reached out and touched Mikasa’s face and leaned in as she kissed her, the flames dancing around their intertwined figures. Mikasa pulled back, chagrined by her lack of control. Before she could remove herself from the situation, she was grabbed by Annie. “I already asked Levi to lie about the mission. Your rifle is filled with blanks.” She kissed Mikasa again, and she kissed back without hesitation, without pause, without a care in the world.  _

Mikasa started to shake, tears dripping down her face as she stumbled forward and fell. She stopped herself from breaking down and started to take deep breaths. She lit another match, as the first one had fallen to the floor of the alleyway, and took out the gas container. She opened the container and dumped out all of the gas all over the dumpster. She was going to burn away any semblance of evidence, and in her current emotional state, she knew that it would feel damn good too. Once she was done dumping out all of the gas, she lit the match and then put it onto a wad of paper. By the time she had driven away, the wad of paper had been consumed in flames and the dumpster was roaring in flames. 

_ They set down the gas cans, finally done with their hour long workout. They had walked around the entire building, soaking anything and everything in gasoline. The building was stacked with drugs, and since they didn’t particularly like having rampant drugs in their area, they were burning the building down. Anyone who owned it, or was selling drugs out of it would know exactly who had done it and why, but how they reacted was up to them. All Mikasa knew was that depending on their reaction, she was going to either be taking a week off as the heat on the arson attack turned up, or she was going to be waiting outside the guys apartment waiting to pretend to mug them and murder them. As she sat down on the pavement, Annie came out of the building, shaking out her can as she led a trail of gas to them, ready to be lit on fire. She sat down next to Mikasa and reached out to turn her head to the side and kissed her. She then stood up and lit the match. Mikasa got the car ready, and once Annie climbed in, they rode away. They rode into the night, fire against their backs, hope in their hearts, and a bright future ahead.  _

She watched as Annie and Armin both ran out of their coffee shop across the street to try and put out the fire. As she turned the corner, she saw Annie standing in the middle of the street staring at her with a face of regret. She rolled down the window, and as she turned the corner flipped Annie off. Mikasa relished the way that Annie’s face fell as she roared away into the night, slamming down the gas pedal and roaring away from the fire, a body in her trunk and a broken heart in her chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHSHHAHHAHAH~ Another chapter another week~ I will be switching to a weekly/half weekly schedule as the background/ plot is set for the foreseeable future. As always, leave comments and critiques in the comments, and I will be unveiling a new collab with someone very soon~ Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to click on my account to see my other works~ I would also appreciate any comments you guys may have~ See you next chapter!


End file.
